Hero Aura
Hero Aura, often referred to as Power Equalisation, Fate Weaving, Determination, and a host of other terms, refers to a universal constant in the Sigmian Multiverse and a recurring theme, as well as a direct power. Properties Hero Aura's properties are, in recorded data, vague and sometimes contradictory. It's exact properties are unknown, and very few people are aware of it as a fundamental universal concept. Those that are aware of it merely know that it is a strange thing that, essentially, permits a person of particular quality to pull their weight to a much higher degree than normally possible - this quality is not at all known and many accounts have conflicting stances. Some describe beings of particularly strong will, while others describe cunning and more shrewd calculating types. What is known can be boiled down to this: This power is a universal constant, and allows certain individuals to essentially do things that are highly improbably to almost downright impossible - things such as being able to take on a multi-dimensional army armed with some of the more sophisticated weapons known to reality with nothing but a sword, and come out on top by the end. It is described as a combination of luck, stubbornness and determination, that propels otherwise unremarkable people into legend, some whispered and some loudly proclaimed. The exact function of Hero Aura really comes down to the individual and how they approach problems - while a stubborn, tenacious character may not relent from any challenge, others may be sufficiently cunning to overcome their problems, and all have a degree of luck. Even if the person does die in the course of their adventure, they still achieve a greater goal they want, the exact scale of which depends on the character and their adversaries - some may just conquer and destabilise a small, city-wide organisation, while others shape the course of the Multiverse itself. Essentially, Hero Aura is one of the universes many ways of maintaining Balance. Notable Users Many, many of the characters of Sigmian Multiverse stories have some degree of Hero Aura. Hero Aura is what allows the characters to ultimately succeed. Contradictions of Hero Aura Weirdly enough, Hero Aura is a bit of an incorrect term, as this power is not exclusive to 'heroes'. In fact, many antagonists also have this ability, though it is difficult to say if they still have it by the time the protagonist encounters them. Indeed, what may be considered a 'protagonist' of one story may be the 'antagonist' from the view of another person. Some even argue that Hero Aura doesn't really exist, and these are usually people who can read multiple timelines - one misstep can lead to the death of a would-be hero. The Meta Hero Aura is, essentially, an in-universe explanation of why certain characters can actually get away with some of the things they do - after all, it would normally be suicide to charge headlong into a power-hungry multiuniversal dictatorship armed with superior weaponry and ruthless determination, armed only with a sword and some dream-based superpower, and yet Tamera Winters is able to take on the Antiverse Imperium and succeed. Of course, it is not a catch-all power - in the above example, Tamera does get hurt quite a lot, and often dies (i.e. reloading a save after death), but also ends up with more abilities and better equipment that allows her to take on the upper echelons of the Antiverse Imperium. If she literally charged in with just a stick and no backup, she's be dead by Commander Alpha at the latest.